


Queen of Your Heart

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 12 older brothers, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: You were getting mad and jealous. A dangerous combination. Your husband has been spending too much time with this new lady, even at the penthouse. So you made a plan. A dangerous plan, but he must know who he belongs to or learn the lesson if you are going to play fire, you are going to get burned.





	Queen of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speed Paint: You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345840) by Ameri Lie. 



Title: Queen of Your Heart

Category: MC/Jumin

Rating: T

Summary: You were getting mad and jealous. A dangerous combination. Your husband has been spending too much time with this new lady, even at the penthouse. So you made a plan. A dangerous plan, but he must know who he belongs to or learn the lesson if you are going to play fire, you are going to get burned.

Author’s Note: This is the fifth story dedicated to Ameri-Lie for their birthday and inspired by one of their speed paintings. I hope they love this one since it deals with their favorite character :3 Please give them all the love and kindness in the world. 

Disclaimer: I do not owe the rights to Mystic Messenger or to the speed painting. Mystic Messenger is own to Cherits and Ameri-Lie owns the speed paint because they has amazing drawing skills.

~~Story Begins~~

You was fuming. Jaehee could see it when she glances at you, but your security guards could feel it and they were scared.

Your husband has been frolicking with his father’s new assistant named Elsa in front of you acting like he isn’t married to YOU. He always dances with her now, not even when you ask him to dance. ‘Oh, sorry (Y/N), I already promised Elsa a dance,’ he would say. Than he started bringing her to the penthouse and ignored you as you went to greet him home.

You wanted to scream. He’s been doing this for months now and you wanted your husband’s attention. You was not a toy that was going to be replaced. If he did, than C&R will no longer belong to the Han’s.

You wasn’t that mean but your twelve older brothers were very protective of you. It wasn’t just your family either, but the employees and customers as well. You was known as the people’s princess back in your home country within your family’s business.

You stood up from your table and looked at the security guards, “I’m heading home, alone. If Mr. Han asks, which I doubt.”

You left the formal party, got into a taxi (much to Mr. Kim’s disappointment) and went back to the penthouse. You was mad. You was jealous. You needed a plan. You was a very dangerous woman when making a plan. Jumin Han will learn that you order and command attention. The fact that you chose him, he’ll start considering your attention as a blessing. 

Weeks went by and Jumin Han had no choice but to walk through a street that was filled with vendors selling cheap things. He wasn’t interested in any of it until one hand-blown glass paperweight caught his attention. A beautiful painted rose. He eyed it and got distracted by all of the paperweights that he brought all of them.Than for some unexplainable reason, he missed you.

He suddenly started missing your voice, your annoying little habits that he couldn’t stand but yet love, he missed your warmth. He missed every inch of you and he didn’t know why. He sees you everyday but something was wrong.

Why did it feel like you’ve been missing? Could that be the reason as to why Jaehee is suddenly busy with work again? You haven’t been there to help her workload so she could enjoy her weekend? If that is the case than how long have you been missing?

He went home instantly after sending the glass paperweights to the office so they wouldn’t break. He entered the apartment and found it strange that you wasn’t there to greet him home, neither did Elizabeth the Third. Strange. 

“(Y/N),” he called out in the silent penthouse.

Silence. More silence and then he heard some rustling in the bedroom. He rushed in there and nearly lost all years of training to keep his composure.

Elsa was wearing one of the dresses he had brought for you. A pink summer dress that came with a white sweater. It was a bit shorter and tighter on her than it would be on you. Of course, she doesn’t wear it as good as you, it was made to fit you. Not her.

“How did you get in here?” he asked. “Why are you here? Why are you trying`on my wife’s clothes? Where is my wife?”

You was in your home country being a guinea pig for one of your older brothers.

You was dancing with your brother’s husband wearing the blue dress Jumin gave you for your first RFA party and holding a matching blue fan. Your brother’s husband was wearing an orange tie while holding a matching orange fan. Both fans were glowing.

The fans were successfully adding effects behind the fans as you two danced. Blue and orange little bubbles followed you around the dance floor, dancing a different but equally beautiful dance of their own. 

The song ended, thus bringing your dance to a close. You stepped away from your brother-in-law, both of you closing the fans and causing the bubbles to disappear.

“Brilliant!” your brother, Iky as everyone calls him, said. “The fans work perfectly! This will change the way parties and dances are held now!”

Clapping was heard by the side causing everyone in the room to look over at the noise. Your best friend who also happens to be your oldest brother had a foot resting against the wall that he was leaning on. 

“Jaden,” Iky said, “it’s good to see you!”

“It is good to see you too, Iky. Your fans are remarkable, perfect for the holidays, but I’m sure they are for another reason.”

“Jaden,” you said as you rushed to your brother and gave him a tight hug which he happily returned.

“(Y/N), don’t you look lovely. Even being married, you still have that warmth that is needed in family of businessmen.”

Adam, your brother-in-law, laughed. “(Y/N), I think you left your brothers too soon. They still need you.”

“Adam, I do love you, but he’s right little sis. We need you. We need you in our lives still,” Iky said. 

“Understandable,” Adam said. He knows your family and he knows how much you mean to all of your brothers, especially since your parents passed. 

“So, when do we not only punish but also test Mr. Jumin Han?” Jaden asld.

“Oh, my,” you said hearing the angry business tone in your brother’s voice. “Has my husband done something to anger you?”

“Besides the obvious mistreatment of our family’s pride and joy and my favorite sister?”

“I’m your only sister!” you said.

“You being the only daughter out of thirteen children and the youngest of them all,” Iky said. “You can’t blame us for being protective.”

“You are the company’s princess,” Adam said. “And the customers and employees also call you their princess. You make sure the employees are treated right in all positions.”

“But, that isn’t the only reason,” Jaden said. “He wouldn’t listen to me when I voiced my concerns over how he treated his assistant.”

“Jaehee?”

“Is that her name? The lovely lady with short brown hair?”

“The lady that looks almost like you ? Yeah, that’s Jaehee. But did you just use the word ‘lovely’?” you asked.

“No,” Jaden said.

“I think he did,” Iky said.

“You are thinking incorrectly,” Jaden said.

“Six ears heard differently,” Adam said.

You smiled. It has been a while since you last played matchmaker and only Iky and you were married. You still had eleven brothers that needed to join the dating world. Plus you really wanted Jaden to be happy and you really wanted Jaehee as a sister.

Just one dance between the two wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Well, you will find out if the one dance will hurt the two people you love dearly soon. You sat in the darkness watching as all the guests were sitting at tables conversing with old acquaintances, old friends, and complete strangers that might form a respect between each other.

Your eyes glanced over at the table that the members of RFA were sitting at. Jumin looked absolutely furious, Jaehee looked exhausted. Jumin must be working her too hard again. Seven and Yoosung were trying calm the members down as Jumin kept saying something you couldn’t hear over the other conversations. You assume he’s in an argument with Zen since you could only see the back of the actor’s head.

You didn’t have a table in front of you directly but the two small steps down from where you sat was a table that held the company’s three most trusted employees that was voted by the employees. The leader of the three stood up and clang their spoon against their glass. The room quieted down as all eyes looked at the elderly woman.

“Thank you, everyone for showing up to the annual Holiday Celebration that started ever since this great company, Tama Creations, was founded close to 175 years now. Five years ago, we lost two important people from this company. Fourteen people have taken on the challenge to make sure that we, as their employees have the support we need, the cherishment we get as an individual that matters, and allow us the right to dream. These fourteen important people is what makes Tama Creations the amazing company that all of us employees are proud to work for.”

The woman stopped to let the speech sink in to her audience. “The director of foreign trade, Jaden.”

A good distance away from you, a spotlight shined upon Jaden as he was introduced. He was the oldest of the siblings and like always it went from oldest to youngest in introductions.

“The CEO of Tama Creations, taking over his father’s place all too soon, Apollo,” the elderly woman said. Same thing that happened with Jaden happened on Apollo.

The spotlight shined on your brothers in the order they were seated and in the order the woman introduced them; Pluto, Zachie, Iky, his husband Adam, Hyun, Po, Brent, Britt, Deuce, Ricardo, and Xavier.

“Now, the Director of Public Relations, the one who has makes even the coldest of walls melt, (Y/N),” the lady said as she introduced you.

The spotlight shined on you, revealing you to the audience. You looked at your estranged husband out of the corner of your eye and shifted your legs arounds. You properly rested one leg over the other, showing off the sides of your legs that didn’t stop until your hip.

You most definitely had his attention now and you smiled. How fitting would it be to make him think that he was the cat, when in reality, you are the cat, and he’s the mouse.

The lady sat down as the young man stood up next to take over speaking. He explained about the rules of the dance partners and the purpose of the fans. The third representative, a woman that starting to show her first child stood up and explained the rules of dancing with your brothers or yourself and the rules of the fans.

If Jumin thinks for a second he can commandeer you for all if not a majority of the evening, than he should think again. You looked over at Jumin and held his eye contact as a smirk found his way on your face and you cocked an eyebrow up at him. You was silently issuing him a challenge. You couldn’t dance with your husband at all of his events, you couldn't even get one in. So why should he?

There was a reason as to why no trace of purple could be found on you. 

If he wants to dance with you, than he must wear red and have a red fan. Of course, you can dance with the other RFA members, their colored fans would provide the special effects because there was some color combos that were not registering with each other. 

Red and purple, yellow and pink, were just some examples but for some reason, the color white wouldn’t register with any color. 

Music started to play that was perfect for ballroom dancing. As you expected, Adam and Iky got out of their seats and opened their green fans as they walked to the dance floor. You stayed in your seat and switched your legs so the other leg was resting on top of the other leg properly. You lifted your chin up a little to better admire the dancing couples. Zen stood up and quickly led Jaehee to the floor as he opened his grey fan.

“Our brother seems to have outdone himself,” Xavier said to you as the light of the fans being used danced on the floor adding even more beauty to the classical art.

“Yes, I think he developed a game changer,” you responded.

“So, do you see that so called husband of yours?”

“Yes, and he does not look happy.”

“And his little girlfriend?”

“No sign of her at all,” you said. “I wonder why. They seemed close.”

“Maybe he woke up,” Xavier said standing up. “Now, I must join in the fun.”

You nodded as Xavier and Ricardo joined the dance. You had to wait patiently as you decided over who Jumin considers the bigger opponent; Zen or Seven.

Needless to say, you was not expecting Yoosung to rush up to you. Your brothers that are twins; Brent and Britt, looked at him suspiciously. You thought he was going to ask you to dance.

“(Y/N), you look really pretty! I mean you always do everyday but even more pretty today, but uh, is that really Po? Po as in the creator of LOLOL?”

You nodded your head with a smile. “Go ahead and speak with him. He’ll feel ten times more comfortable talking about something that he loves,” you said.

Yoosung quickly went over to Po and saw your tense brother relax and going into the talkative Po that you know.

Zachie placed a hand on your shoulder from behind. “You think once Po deals out his punishment to Mr. Han, he’ll leave the party with his new friend?”

“Of course, LOLOL is their life,” you said. “I do expect to get a dance from both of them before they left,” you said looking up at your brother. “Think Mr. Han will learn his lesson?”

“If he doesn’t than he’s an idiot,” Zachie said. “However that is Zen, isn’t it?”

“Yes, he’s currently dancing with Jaehee,” you said.

“So, that’s the lady, hm? Get ready because you’ll be joining the next dance. Have you decided on who?”

“Yes. Seven shall be first,” you said.

“Than I’ll take Zen, remember that the twins are teaching him a lesson first,” Zachie said removing his hand.

You walked with him down to the dance floor. You opened your red fan with practiced elegance and Zachie opened his teal fan when he asked Zen for a dance. You walked up to the RFA table and Jumin stood up but you courtesy to Seven, “May I have this dance, Defender of Justice?”

“(Y/N), I do think -” Jumin started to say but Seven stood up and eagerly accepted your hand. 

“Of course,” Seven said dramatically opening his red fan. “Sorry Jumin, but you know the rules. Red and purple can’t dance with each other.”

Jumin glared as you ignored him. He was not happy that Seven was dancing with you first, but it was better than Zen dancing with you. Seriously, why couldn’t red fans dance with purple fans? Why was this dance focusing on the fans?

Yes, the effects of the fans were highlighting the beauty of ballroom dancing which is an art that Jumin believes is becoming an underappreciated art.

He sat down and glared at Seven before something caught his eyes. A young lovey dovey couple was playing around their fans. One red, one purple. Unlike the fans on the dancefloor, their fans weren’t glowing, no effects were happening.

“That’s why red and purple can’t dance,” Jumin said to himself looking back at the dancefloor and watching you. “You little minx, but I will dance with you tonight.”

It was the thrill of chasing you that made him smirk. He knows that you can be tricky when you put your mind to it.

He watched you dance with Seven before you switched to two partners; Brent and Britt. His mouth dropped open along with everyone else who was watching.

The twins love making two people dances into three people dances. So, when the perfect song for the tango started to play, you was pulled away from Seven and trapped between the twins.

You knew how how to do the dance, you have been their dance partner before. What you didn’t realize was that the twins decided this would be their punishment to your husband.

They had did some research and found out that Mr. Han tends to get protective and jealous over other people dancing with you without his permission. 

Jumin wasn’t a man to sit around and do nothing when he wanted something. That was something in which you didn’t forget. In fact, that played a huge part in your plan.

Jumin grabbed Seven and pulled him off of the dance floor just as Jaden joined the dance floor and you pulled Jaehee into a dance. “Give me your tie and fan for my purples ones or I’ll destroy another one of your baby cars,” Jumin said.

“It was just one dance,” Seven said.

“Do not make me raise my price to two of your cars,” Jumin said.

“Okay, okay, here,” Seven said giving Jumin a slight shove. He started taking his tie off. “I mean, are you sure? Red is really more-”

“I’ll destroy all of your cars and computers.”

“Eek! Here! Take them!” Seven said handing Jumin the red material. Jumin calmly took them and gave Seven his tie and fan. “Thank you.”

“Just don’t hurt my babies!” Seven said to Jumin’s back.

Jumin placed the tie around his neck, using an empty flute glass to make sure that he looked professional before watching you dance with Jaehee as he waited to make his move. He didn’t think that you was two steps ahead of him in the game of cat and mouse.

“(Y/N),” Jaehee said as she danced with you.

“You look exhausted, Jaehee,” you said. “Has my husband been working you too much again?”

“I have been busy with work,” Jaehee said, “but I am used to it. What I am not use to is his mood swings?”

“Has he been cranky?”

“Untolerable cranky ever since you vanished. Why did you leave?”

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” you said. “He kept ignoring me for Elsa and I’m just teaching him a lesson.”

“And is Elsa the reason as to why you’ve been mad months before you vanished?”

“Yes. Jaehee, he kicked Elizabeth the Third out of his office when she was over. One time I came home and she was over, the poor cat was put into that cage again with a cover over it. I don’t know what she had that was so important but Elizabeth the Third does not need that.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Jaehee said. “Jumin stepped over his father and fired her when he came home looking for you and saw her trying on one your dresses.”

“She was what?” you asked as your eyes narrowed.

“No worries, I did some research on her. She was actually a spy for another company. Whoever they were, thought that by going after Mr. Han and you would let them into the company’s secrets. She then started falling for Mr. Han going against what she was hired to do because she was supposed to become friends with you.”

“But because she had a crush on my husband, she tried to take over my spot?” you asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you still have the company’s name and the information over Elsa?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’ve already told you. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and since I have twelve protective older brothers, they aren’t going to stand for this.” Jaehee shook her head with a smile as the song came to an end. “I’m just the planner Jaehee. My own punishment deals with emotions of jealousy and longing. My brothers do more of the threats that they mean.”

Jumin tapped your shoulder and you looked at him. “May I have this dance (Y/N)?”

“No, you may not,” Po said as he stepped in between Jumin and you. “Since I would like to have a talk to you, Mr. Han, while we dance.”

“Excuse me?” your husband said. 

You giggled and went to Yoosung to ask him to dance. “I believe the rules state that you cannot deny a dance with my siblings or myself,” Po said. “We can refuse to dance with you.”

So Jumin suffered most of the evening watching as you dance with everyone in the RFA. You danced with Zen twice and you still haven’t danced with him. However, upon looking back, he kind of deserves it since he really did brush you aside without thinking twice about it.

You was dancing with Jaden now as you saw your husband drown his emotions in wine. You could read your husband and you knew that he learned his lesson about the attention but the way he was watching you, you knew that he still saw you as a mouse. 

Who says cats can’t dance?

“Remember Jaden, she can’t say no to you and who knows, maybe she might connect with you,” you said. “Besides, I think I owe my husband a couple of dances.”

“He’s still looking at you like prey,” Jaden said.

“Queen’s sacrifice. You should know the chess move, it is your favorite move to use against me,” you said as the song ended.

You pulled away from Jaden and walked towards your husband. You didn’t courtesy to him but held your hand out to him. “May I have this dance, sir?”

“You finally want to dance with me?” Jumin asked.

“Of course. You have to save the best dance partner for last so you can reveal the best moves,” you said. “Besides, my older brothers wanted to punish you.”

Jumin stood up and grabbed your hand. “I have noticed your brother’s are quite mad at me for my mistreatment of you. I don’t blame them, I am mad at myself.” He led you to the dance floor and wrapped his arm around your waist as your hand wrapped around his neck. 

You was not letting your short height ruin this for you. You missed your husband and you wanted his full attention. The song started and you two started the dance, the red fans glowing to life and rose petals started to dance behind you, following your movements.

“I’m sure Jaehee gave you some information over what happened with Elsa,” Jumin said.

“Yes, she did, but that still doesn’t give you the right to ignore your wife,” you said pressing your body close to his and taking the lead of the dance. “Especially when I asked you for dances but she came first. You even neglected Elizabeth the Third!”

“I will make it up to both of my princesses. However, I did not realize that you came from such an influential family and business.”

“Excuse me?” you asked your husband. You took a step in the dance where your leg stepped over one of Jumin’s own legs. “I am not a princess to you.”

“Oh? Than what are you?” Jumin asked as he tried to take the lead back but you was having none of that. You deflected his advances and stayed in the lead. You enjoyed the look of amusement in his eyes over this.

“It is no secret that many magazines and people think you are the king of C&R and in some cases the world,” you said. “You may be the king, but I am the queen of your heart. Are we clear on that?”

You let out a strange sound as Jumin unexpectedly took the lead of the dance. You tried to gain the lead back, but your husband was having none of that. Every time you tried to take the lead back, Jumin refused. 

“Please forgive me, my queen, for even thinking about you as a princess like the public does,” Jumin said as the song started coming to an end. What you two didn’t realize was that it was only you two on the dance floor and in the room. When the song ended, Jumin got down on one knee, grabbing your hand as he closed his fan and placed your hand close to his lips. “A queen like you deserves all of the attention in the world which I have been neglecting. Please allow me to start making up for lost time now.”

“You have a lot of work to do than,” you said.

“Anything for you.”

You missed a lot of things about your husband but the two things you missed the most was having your husband's arms wrapped around you and his kisses. So, while your husband is down on his knees, you wrapped both arms around his neck.

“Than shall we get started?” you asked looking down at him with a sly smile on your face.

“Of course, your majesty,” your husband said with a smirk.

~~The End~~


End file.
